Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Yukon and Finale: All-Stars. '' Finale: Yukon Iggy competed in ''Yukon ''as a small but feisty Koopaling. Iggy turns out to be a pyromaniac, causing many fires throughout the season and sabatoging the contestants' maps and cabins. Despite being extremely agressive and causing numerous accidents in the game, Iggy has become a fan-favorite among viewers. In "Just Fall Into His Sticky White Trap", Iggy introduces himself along with the other contestants. He loudly explains to everyone the fact that he thinks that actions speak louder than words, beats Craig Crankston with his staff, and then farts on him. After the challenge, the Contestant Coordinates challenge, Iggy complains that the challenge is rigged after Moulin scores the first point. The challenge is eventually won by Misery, and Craig suggests she Reward him due to their "showmance," but Iggy objects. However, Craig gets the Reward, which turns out to be Immunity, upsetting Iggy. When Hello Bye's Punishment turns out to be a dud, Iggy disappointedly asks why she doesn't get to suffer, and curses her. Iggy announces to everyone that the curse will make Hello unable to feel pain, but no one seems to notice. After the challenge, it is announced that the living quarters for the season will be log cabins, making Iggy happy due to him loving wood. The host tosses the map to the cabin to Craig, who is suspected to lead the other contestants there. It is then snatched by Moulin, and then again by Iggy, who eats it. Misery seems disgusted by this, but luckily, the host hands Moulin a new map. On the way to the cabin, Misery notices lice on Iggy, and screams, but he ignores her. At the elimination that night, Iggy asks the host to give him dinner before he eats one of the contestants. The host reveals the dinner to be froglegs, which seems to excite Iggy. When Craig attempts to convince the other contestants that Hello has an idol, Iggy calls him a liar. While waiting for the votes, Iggy sees Moulin chewing gum and decides he wants some. Iggy grabs the gum from Moulin's mouth and begins chewing it, but Moulin seems unphased and takes out another piece. Iggy votes Hello with the majority, sending her home. In "Not Having Immunity Is MISERABLE", Iggy tells the host that sleeping is for the weak when the contestants are asked if they recieved any sleep the previous night. It is implied that Iggy may have not slept at all. After the challenge, Iggy volunteers himself to be Rewarded by Tammy, who won the challenge. However, Tammy Rewards Frank Johnson instead, upsetting Iggy. He questions why Frank recieved the Reward, saying he doesn't do anything, then bites him. Iggy asks what Frank was rewarded with, and the host announces it is a Reward Pass. Knowing this means Frank must pass the Reward off to someone else, Iggy gets excited, and starts shouting "ME." However, not surprisingly, Frank does not give the Reward to Iggy, but gives it back to Tammy. The contestants are sent back to the cabin, but when they arrive, Iggy announces that the cabin does not meet his standards, and incinerates it with his staff, causing a forest fire. Continuing his frustration from the previous episode, Moulin tells Iggy that he is "sick of his shit." Iggy then sets Pornulu on fire when he tells Iggy to stop. At this point, multiple contestants are hinting at eliminating Iggy. Moulin asks how to spell his name, while Craig is frank, saying he wishes he could vote him out, but that strategy won't let him. When the contestants are asked at dinner if anyone in the cast is getting on their nerves, Iggy is ironically the first to respond, saying Craig and Frank are. Pornulu mentions that "a certain someone keeps reeking havoc," most likely referring to Iggy. While the rest of the contestants are responding, Iggy interuppts to inform the host that the contestants need a new cabin due to the old one being burned down, along with a good portion of the forest. Angry and shocked, the host tosses Moulin the map to a back up cabin. When Misery mentions that all of the contestants are controversial, Iggy objects, claiming that he is very popular. The dinner is announced to be salad, which upsets Iggy, who asks where the meat is. He angrily blows up the table, but it regenerates because the host ignores him. After the elimination, the contestants head back to the new cabin. When the arrive, Misery screams that her bed is on fire, causing Iggy to break out laughing. The host rushes in with a fire extinguisher and asks who started the fire. Pornulu insists it was Iggy, and Iggy proudly admits it was him moments later. The host informs Iggy that what he is doing is illegal, and he is in danger of being ejected from the game. He quickly brushes this aside, however, to inform the others that if they were wondering how he's put on some weight recently, it is because he ate the entire reminaing food supply for the season. Hearing this, Misery breaks down and cries, while Frank bitterly suggests they murder Iggy and use him as food. Iggy jokingly apologizes to the host for if the contestants "look a little thin." In "Don't You LIKE Misery, Though?", Iggy tells the host that breakfast wasn't served that morning when the contestants come in for the challenge, The host tells him that there's never breakfast in ''Finale. Everyone is hungry, however, due to Iggy eating the rest of the food. Moulin's stomach begins to growl, so he chews his gum harder. Frank questions why Iggy hasn't been ejected yet, even bringing up the ejection of Evil Valentine from ''Oaxaca. ''When the challenge is finally introduced, Iggy insults it, mocking the host's artistic abilities. Tammy wins the challenge yet again, and Iggy demands the Reward. However, like previous attempts, Iggy does not get Rewarded, and instead it goes to Frank yet again. While the Reward and Punishment are being given out, Misery notices a burning tree. Iggy informs her that he burnt the tree in order to cook the fruit inside of it to feed the other contestants. Moulin seems skeptical, so Iggy pulls out a charred apple and bites it, saying it tastes delicious. At the elimination, the dinner is charred fruits, "courtesy" of Iggy. Despite destroying the initial cabin, eating all of the food, injuring numerous contestants, and burning down a part of the forest, Iggy remains in the game, while Misery is eliminated. Before she leaves, Misery tells everyone that she was the one who had started all of the fires, due to the contestants making her sleep outside. However, Iggy objects and says she is lying. For her Grand Finale, Misery Rewards Iggy with a Challenge Advantage. Iggy wins his first and only Immunity in "Whole Different Ball Game", during a Canadian terriroties unscrambling challenge. Iggy decides to Punish NeNe Leakes, soley for the fact that she came the closest to beating Iggy, and he wanted to rub it in her face. NeNe argues that she does not want to win immunity, however, so Iggy tells her to shut up. At the elimination, Moulin makes an announcment moments before voting begins. Moulin tells NeNe, Khai Shing, and Pornulu that Iggy, Frank, and Tammy are together, pointing at the three of them. Tammy carefully responds, while Iggy goes off, repeating loudly that he has no allies. Iggy votes Moulin with Tammy and Frank, sucessfully sending her home. Iggy laughs at Moulin, and tells NeNe that Moulin is lying when she says that she isn't. Iggy claims that everyone lies except him. That night, Iggy curses Yukon with fourty years of bad weather. When the contestants are called in for the challenge in "CAN I LOSE ON PURPOSE?", the host notices that it is raining extremely heavily. Iggy happily asks him if he has seen the forecast for the weak. The host says that he has, and asks what happened. Iggy doesn't answer, but instead says that he is looking forward to the earthquake on Thursday. The host hopes it doesn't get in the way of the game, and then continues hosting. When the previously eliminated contestants are called back in for the Outcasts Twist, Iggy claims that he knew it was going to happen. Iggy is not welcomed lightly by the former ''Yukon ''contestants. When Misery notices him, she disappointedly states that he is indeed still in. Hello takes a more vocal approach, however, yelling at him and calling him a "piece of scum." Before the three Outcasts start the challenge, Iggy warns them that the Yukon is "very hostile right now," referring to the bad weather, and that he would not want to win if he were them. The dinner at the elimination that night is wood from the previously destroyed cabin. The sight of this makes Iggy laugh. Iggy is saved yet again, and Tammy is sent home. That night, Iggy tells the contestants to prepare for the first of many "unnatural disasters" to hit the land. Iggy's weather spell is still in effect in "Thank You Honey, I'll Take My Necklace Now", so the challenge, an auction, is hosted inside the host's massive log cabin. The host tells the contestants before the auction starts that there is a massive tornado outside that is tearing everything up, causing Iggy to laugh in satisfaction. When Misery shows the host the threatening note she found last night under her bed, Iggy assures her it wasn't he who wrote it, because he cannot read. When the auction starts, a plate of cookies is put up for bidding. Iggy is confused, seeing as he thought he had burned or ate all of the food in the area. Khai Shing purchases a Punishment she can give to someone, and chooses Iggy, though it takes a translation by multiple players to figure this out. The Punishment turns out to be a Challenge Cripple. Iggy says it's fine because he sucks at challenges anyway, despite winning the challenge in the previous episode. At the elimination, the dinner is cow meat. Iggy is yet again confused, reminding the host that he destroyed all the food. However, he explains that the meat is from a cow that was caught in the deadly tornado. Iggy recieves the most votes and is eliminated. Just as he is leaving, Frank falls over and claims his meat is poisioned, causing him to be evacuated and eliminated. Despite being booted only moments after Iggy, they're both sent out of the game. Iggy rages and calls the game rigged, then says that no one would have voted for Frank. He tells Frank to "stop acting like a damn bitch" and leaves. Due to Iggy's curse, multiple natural disasters continue to strike the contestants, including one tornado that sabatoges NeNe during the challenge in I Did What Lindsey Ogle Could Not. Voting History Trivia *Iggy was played by '''Shadowgeoff. Category:Contestant Category:Yukon Contestant Category:Yukon Jury Category:Males Category:6th place Category:Living Category:All-Star Contestant